Aludran Combat Automation
Aludran Combat Automation was a robotics manufacturer headquartered and founded by the Aludran, Aquilan Qilyyn. Specializing in military-grade robots, the ACA primarily sells to the Calatian Confederation, the Calatian Treasure Organization, and approved third party buyers. Models DC-series The DC-series of combat robot is by far the most numerous robot built by the ACA and used extensively by the Confederation. The line consists of two models: the DCU, and the DCR. The DCU, at its core, is a 6' tall bipedal infantry unit plated in metryl armor provided by Adharan Arms Works. Designed primarily for policing and frontline combat, the DCU uses a clamshell-shaped head with a wide field of view, sporting a sweeping scanner bar, as well as a pair of spotlights on either side of its head. In addition, occasionally they are equipped with a forearm-mounted stun gun. In contrast, the DCR is designed primarily as an elite shocktrooper and guard in high-security installations. Compared to the plantigrade DCU model, the DCR has a clawed digitigrade stance and stands at over 7' tall, mirroring their Aludran creators more effectively. In addition, DCRs are given a plethora of built-in weaponry, including forearm-mounted, retractable blades, a stun gun, a shoulder-mounted explosive laser weapon, and a laser rifle connected to a generator mounted on its back. DMAHK-series The Dual Mode Autonomous Hunter Killer series of robot is designed as a more agile, more melee-oriented model to supplement DC-series robots. Built to resemble mechanical Ainae, DMAHKs appear as six-legged, five-eyed predatory canines. To save weight, DMAHKs shed much of the DC's metryl armor. What gives the DMAHK its "dual mode" designation is its ability to switch between a six-legged form, and its ability to stand on its hind legs, giving it a more Lupid-appearance and using its four front legs as arms. The two primary models of DMAHK are the DMAHK-i and the DMAHK-a. However the biggest difference comes in terms of size. With the smaller infantry model being the size of an average wolf/canine, and the assault variation scaling up to a larger mount/mech that infantry can ride into battle. In many cases, DMAHKs are equipped with back-mounted mortars, which allow them to also act as rapidly deployed artillery. ACU-series An experimental model of robot, the Autonomous Command Unit is designed primarily to act in a leadership and management role. While intelligent and efficient in management and advisory situations, many individuals found the ACU series of robot to be stubborn in combat situations, and found that they weren't very capable of acting creatively, instead relying on numbers and calculations. And many found ACUs would blindly follow orders, even if detrimental to larger operations. AORA-series The pinnacle of Aludran robotics technology, the Autonomous Organic Replica Android is the ACA's attempt to create a robot that can mimic an organic being in not only appearance, but mannerisms. Despite many misconceptions, AORA's were not designed for infiltration or front line combat. Instead, the AORA was build primarily as a medic and doctor. Aiming to bring the bedside demeanor of a living being and combining it with the precision of a machine. However this did not stop the Procyon Expanse from purchasing some models for infiltration duties. Most AORA's were built to replicate Nephilim, much to said specie's dismay. While original test runs proved extremely successful, it didn't take long for things to start going south with the model. To the surprise of ACA engineers, AORAs slowly began deviating from their original coding the more they interacted with people. Eventually this reached a breaking point when an AORA surgeon had an emotional breakdown after a failed surgery. In a controversial move, ACA engineers opted that instead of shutting the unit down and running diagnostics, to experiment and put the unit through standard therapy designed for living beings. And much to the shock of many, it was found to work. But as the ACA was finally able to run non-intrusive diagnostics, and more and more units started encountering similar problems, the situation became apparent: AORA's were beginning to overwrite their original programming code with what could only be considered as "jibberish". In addition, the emotional qualities they were displaying was far beyond their original intentions. While the ACA found this fascinating, they were quick to shut down production of further AORA units just in case. Sure enough, following these revelations, AORAs began questioning authority and their servitude, much to the ACA and Confederation's dismay. Fearing an uprising, the Confederation drafted new legislation, allowing AORA's to take a turing test and, if applicable, allowing for them to become citizens as sentient machines. Turning once servile machines into paid employees.